crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tranquility
Tranquility was first a Mutation map (later included in further variants of the mode) but is a Ghost Mode map as well. Both versions have few different layout/stuffs that make them both unique for their respective modes. Availability *'Tranquility' (West). *'Historic Interest' (Korea & Japan). *'Historical Site' (Philippines & China). *'Ancient Temple' (Indonesia). *'Meditation ' (Brazil). Mutation Mode (Hero, X) One of the hardest map for this mode. While it's rather big, it lacks in spots, letting players use their imagination to come up with one before the hosts infection are chosen. Players usually head to the balcony since it's an effective spot, except when they start to camp near the ladder, it usually screw up in a matter of seconds. The idea is go at the further back and basically spray and pray. At the portal with symbols, we can camp on one of the lamps, however it would only limit 2 or 3 players max. The temple next to the portal, we can camp in both alley (there's one above it), but need a lot of player, 4 recommmended (2 covering each sides). There's also a rooftop that can defended easily, it's the Γ shaped house (check the tactical map in the gallery for reference). Any spots can be improvised with a bit of imagination, they would be harder obviously, but if you succeed, you could be proud of that! Ghost Mode This version is significantly darker than its counterpart. Main source of lights are yellow stylish Chinese lamps instead of the red ones. Also, most rooftops are much flatter. Since there's a lot of those, in the map, it's an easy noticeable change, which easily distinguish both versions. Placing Global Risk spawn in the top middle house (reason why it's pretty much useless in Mutation Mode, etc) and Ghosts at bottom left area. Main sites are the portal with symbols (A-Site) and the temple (which isn't present in Mutation) surrounding the huge Tree of Life (B-Site). This versions has a lot of holes & ramps to facilitate movement (mainly for Ghosts) around the map. The balcony is pretty much useless here. Maybe snipers could like this, but it is known that Ghosts can get there faster, it's no use. It's probably one of the best Ghost Mode maps, designed specifically to ease Ghost players movement, jumping from rooftops to another (in other word: designed for ninja), all the best ingredient for a cool Ghost Mode map. On the other hand, Global Risk has the critical advantage of being able to access high places early, making running ghosts easier target. This map also features a lot of thin walkways and corners that many ghosts find it quite difficult to bunny hop safety. Trivia *This map in CF Vietnam used to be named Haunted Mountain Farm, but later got changed to simply Mountain Farm to reduce the violence. Gallery crossfire 2012-11-27 13-07-59-77.png|Global Risk Spawn crossfire 2012-11-27 13-07-19-91.png|Black List Spawn crossfire 2012-11-27 13-07-02-00.png|Portal (A-Site) crossfire 2012-11-27 13-06-25-98.png|Temple (B-Site) crossfire 2012-11-27 13-08-31-83.png|Inside B-Site crossfire 2013-06-21 12-20-07-25.png|Balcony Spot crossfire 2013-06-21 12-20-40-80.png|Rooftop Tranquility.png|Tranquility Artwork Tranquility GM (MiniMap).png|Tactical Map (GM) Tranquility MM (MiniMap).png|Tactical Map (MM) Category:CrossFire Category:Maps Category:Mutation Mode Category:Hero Mode Category:Hero Mode X Category:Ghost Mode